2 for One Special
by HinLover
Summary: Okie dokie, heres the deal. For everyone wanting to read this story I'm sorry but it'll be down for a while until I can rewrite it so...yeah. Anyway those of you who've allready read it look out for "new" chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Okaaaaaaaaay, well readers, this is just me re-writing this sotry and making it better lol, I'll add chapters as soon as I can, but for now, no new ones :p Thank you for being so very patient with me, and I hope you continue to

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INU CHARACTERS…ONLY THE PLOT LINE FOR THE STORY!

Chp. 1: The arrangement.

Rin Matsumoto and her older brother, Kohaku, sat across from their parents in Kohaku's apartment. They watched their parents argue mildly which of their children would stay with which parent. It had all started when Rin's parents had decided they were not in love any longer and they wanted to get a divorce. They had broken the news to Rin and her brother shortly before the prior argument had started. Which, frankly, had Rin's ire rising rather quickly. Her parents could be so inconsiderate sometimes. They hadn't even stopped to ask how the news of the immenate divorce had effected their childeren. Not that it came as much of a suprise. It was as if their sleeping in different areas of the house hadn't tipped Rin and Kohaku off.

Shaking off her annoyance, Rin studied her parents. Her mother, short and petite, like Rin herself, had once had the same dark cascading curls as her daughter, but they were now cut short, to her chin, giving her sharp featured face a business like air. She sat staring at her husband with the tiniest frown line marring the perfect porcelain skin of her brow, her thin, perfectly plucker brows bent slightly about her worried saphire eyes. It was a look Rin had seen many times in the past year. Rin shifted her own midnight blue gaze to her father. He looked so much like his son Rin almost smiled. He was a soft faced man. His large brown eyes so kind and understanding, except in moments like this, when they were sharp and very direct. Rin did give a brief grin when his thick mustache twitched at something her mother had said. Rin's father brough one of his huge hands up to run over the short pitch balck hair on his head, his thick eyebrows lowered feircly. Rin grimaced as he folded his huge arms over his broad chest. His entire six foot two frame vibrated with annoyance,

That was never a good sign. Then Rin noticed where his glared had landed. She blinked as she followed the disapproving look straight to her brother's grinning face. Now what had Kohaku said to earn THAT look. Their father usually reservered that look for broken toys, fibs, and...one of Kohaku's stupid ideas.'

"C'mon you two." She heard Kohaku say in his very best, get what he wants voice. Its a better idea than either one of you had" Rin heard her dad harumph indignantly. What on earth had Kohaku said? She wondered vaguely as she watched her brother's dark brown eyes shift restlessly between their parents.

"Rin would be very safe here. Plus Alex goes to her school. Its alot closer than it would be at your place mom." Kohaku continued. "She wouldn't have to switch and lose all of her friends." Finally Rin felt things click into eyes widened. He wanted her to stay with him! The idea was almost laughable! There was no was her parents would let her stay with there nineteen year old, one year behind, bachelor, irresponsable, son who-

"Oh darling! I think its an absolutely wonderful idea!" WHAT? Rin's eyes jerked to her mother who was now beaming and getting to her feet. She brushed at some imagined lint on the pencil skirt of her dove grey suit. Had her, very proper and straight laced mother just agreed to let Rin stay at her orother's apartment? "As long as you can make sure Rin studies and doesn't miss any of her classes she can stay with you until graduation." Her mother frowned at this and turned her attention toKohaku. "But the instant she does she's moving back in with me." with that she turned to their father who looked suprised but not like he was about to say any different on the matter. Rin stared at him. He watched them both for a moment before he nodded.

"You're right son, its within your sister'sbest interest to stay here." He smiled and looked at Rin. "You're alright with this right honey?" Rin stared at him for a moment before busting into a smile of her own. Of course! How could she not be? She hadn't wanted to move away as it was. It was her senior year at her all girls school and she wouldn't miss graduating with her class for anything. Plus, living with her brother and his American girlfriend would be loads more fun than if she had to stay in one of her parents houses. She nodded virgirously at her dad.

"Of course its fine with me! I'll be perfectly alright with Kohaku and Alex." She grinned widely. "No worries daddy." Her father smiled at the little used endearment.

"Alright then, what could it hurt?" He smiled again before turning to his wife. "Anyway, we'd better go. We're going to be late for our court date if we don't hurry." Their mother jumped at this.

"Oh my you're right!" Bending down she scooped up her brown leather breifcase. Righting hersefl she swooped around their father and gave both Rin and Kohaku a kiss on the cheek. "Tah darlings, we'll both stop by to bring Rin's luggage after we're done." With that said she glided through the front door their fther held open for her. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You two have fun now. We'll see you later." With a wave, he too was out the door. After they had left Kohaku flopped onto his couch and grabbed his cell phone from the mahogany lamp table beside it. Rin tapped her foot impatiently as he talked to someone for a few minutes before he clicked the phone shut and looked at her.

"Well, what are we gonna do now genius? If you've already forgotten, which obviously our parents did, I do go to and all girls school HALFWAY across town, and you go to and all boys school a block away!" No matter how happy she was with the living arrangement, she couldn't let him get away with forgetting that fact. But whatever Rin had thought to hear her brother say…wasn't exactly what she got.

"I intend to have Alex come over and we're going to give you a full make over!" Rin blinked and gave Kohaku a look she hoped would make him want to check for a second head.

"Make over?" She somehow didn't like the way that sounded anymore.

"Yes a make-over! We've decided that you're going to enroll into my school…" Rin opened her mouth to protest but clamped it shut when Kohaku finished. "As my brother. It's perfect! Don't you see? You're shorter than I would like…. but you've got hardly any breasts to worry about so hiding them won't be hard! And…" Kohaku's words drained out away as Rin considered the ridiculous plan.

Her dress and act like…a…. a boy? There was NO way that was going to work…. Rin fingered a lock of her shining black hair and gulped…they'd have to cut it off! She'd been growing it since she was ten! It was nearly past her…what had he said about her breasts? Rin felt a muscle in her jaw twitch as she turned a full force I'm-gonna-strangle-you glare on her brother.

"Of course it'll be a shame to cut off all that hair…what? What are you glaring at me for?" Kohaku raised his eyes brows as he studied Rin, but just as she was about to give him an earful, the doorbell rang. "Alex!" Kohaku said enthusiastically, rushing towards the door.

Rin looked over just as Kohaku's girlfriend, Alexandra Lacrosse, stepped through the door. A vibrantly beautiful girl of 5"8 with a head full of luxurious golden curls, eyes the color of an autumn sky, lush red lips and a figure to die for, Alex was the model of a woman. Rin smiled as the blonde looked past her adoring boyfriend to her with a friendly smile.

"Rin!" She said in her singsong voice as she rushed forward, giving Rin a bear hug. "Oh darling I'm sorry you're going to have to go through all this!" Alex said, her soft voice empathetic and her finely plucked brows drawn down. Rin shrugged, it really didn't matter to her. She gave Alex a bright smile.

"It doesn't matter!" She said quickly and ushered the blond to a seat. "Well, I suppose Kohaku told YOU what we're going to do hmm?" Rin stressed the word you and watched as Alex nodded and stood, flinging a just now noticed gym bag off her shoulder and onto the glass topped coffee table.

"I have come prepared!" She said, her tone light totally confident as she unzipped the bag. "I've got scissors, hair dye, a uniform from Kohaku's school, thread…needles, to do some adjustments if the need arises…. and…a whole lot more fun stuff!" Alex smiled beguilingly and looked up as Kohaku flopped down on the couch.

"So when can I start?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, that was alot better than the original stuff, lol, at least I think so. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I also hope you continue to R&R! Thanks very much!


	2. Makeover

Hello! I know the last chap wasn't the best in the world and someday I'll re-write it, but for now…. I'm just going to write further chapters…so R&R! Toodles! Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I NO OWN INU! ONLY THE STORY LINE…. UH…PLOT…WHATEVER!

Chp 2: Makeover.

"When can I start?" Alex asked surveying Rin as if she were a lamb stripped for the slaughter. Kohaku smiled indulgently and pronounced, "Anytime you'd like to sweeting, though the quicker the better I always say. And while you two girls are playing dress up…I'll be getting Rin out of her school and into my own." With that he flicked a hand over his shoulder and turned around, intent on getting to his room. Rin watched helplessly as he rounded the corner and was gone.

Then a tinkling laugh opened up and Rin turned to find Alexandra headed towards the bathroom. "Don't look so forlorn darling!" She said merrily, her Americanized drawl taking flight across the room. "C'mon now, I have to wash your hair and then give it a good cutting…and just to make this even harder on you…" She said happily. "I'm not going to let you get anywhere near a mirror until I'm done! Just like that TV show!" Rin rolled her eyes heavenward and followed obediently.

This wasn't going to go well…she just new it wasn't going to go well. As Rin turned the corner into the bathroom Alex coming out, stopped her. "No, no, no!" Alex exclaimed in exasperated tones. "This will never be big enough!" Rin gasped as Alex grabbed her hand and made for the living room once more. "This will be much more fitting!" Alex said, her voice rife with merriment.

Rin groaned inwardly as Alex dragged a chair over for her to sit in. "This will only take a little while." Alex assured her then picked up a hunk of Rin's only claim to womanhood. "Well…it might take longer than I expected…you do have such wondrous hair…it is a shame to see it wasted…" Alex remorsefully set Rin's hair back down and went to the kitchen, claiming a giant pot of warm water and tablecloth for her task.

"Just one more sec…I have to get some shampoo." Rin listened as Alex's heels clicked smartly on the title floor as she went to and returned from the bathroom. "Okay…now let's see…ohh…this won't do." Rin heard Alex click around until she was standing in front of her, a slight frown creasing the smooth skin of her brow. Then the crease cleared and Alex snapped her fingers. "That's it darling! Here, come and sit on the floor on the other side of the coffee table." Alex grabbed Rin's hand and directed her to her new seating position.

"Now, I'll put the bucket of warm water right here and I'll wash your hair!" Rin had a slithering of doubt run down her spine when her neck hit the first awkward position Alex had stated. For about thirty minutes it went on like this. Rin getting cricks in her neck as Alex tried a quickly as possible to wash every lock of Rin's hair. After this was done, Alex went to fetch a towel and gently dried off some of the water from Rin's hair.

"Okay…now comes the worst part…" Rin gulped and braced herself as Alex drew the first strokes of the brush through her hair. "Ow, ow, ow." Rin squealed as Alex hit a particularly rough tangle. "Well I'm sorry hun but it has to be done…otherwise this is never gonna work." Alex voice soothed away some of the pain and Rin focused on it…not even aware when the brush stopped and Alex began to hack off the first delicate strands of night colored hair.

"All right hun. All done." Rin sighed in relief as Alex pulled away from her hair. But when Rin reached a hand up to run her fingers through the long locks one last time…all she encountered was air. Frantically she reached for the top of her head. Soft wisps of fine, short hair, shifted through her fingers like velvet. "Wha-when did you?" Rin began watching as her reflection slowly came into focus in the small mirror Alex held out to her.

"You fell asleep as I was cutting." Alex said scoldingly, watching as Rin's eyes bulged at the mirror in her hand. Rin felt faint as she saw just how short her hair really was. They black locks were cut just a little past the tops of her ears, giving her a shaggy…young boy look. Somehow tidbits of different shades of brown had been filtered into the black, giving it wet bronze color; maybe wet dirt was more like it. "Alex I just came in to see how- holy sweet mother of Mary Jesus! What have you done to my baby sister!"

Weeeeeeeeelllllll…that was…bad…I promise the next one will have thrills that give you chills…well…one thrill at least. Thank you for the reviews and please continue to read Bi school!


	3. First day of school

Howdy readers…. well that went better than expected…I really think you'll like this chap.. I wrote it on one of my…semi genius modes…well, please R&R! LOVE YOU GUYS! TOODLES!

Disclaimer: I NO OWN INU!

Chp. 3: First day of school.

Rin gulped as she and Kohaku walked through her first period doorway. She'd already gotten enough rude stares to last her a life time and the feeling she got while staring studiously at her feet wasn't a pleasant one. "Look up you dummy," She heard Kohaku's whisper and slowly raised her head. He was staring down all the guys in the room, it seemed like, and his entire body was relaxed, even though he was anything but.

"Here, I'll point out some of the people you need to watch out for." Kohaku gently pushed her in the direction of the seat in the farthest corner of the room. Rin could feel the curious eyes of the males as they made their way to safety. When Rin was seated to his satisfaction, Kohaku proceeded to name the stay away from and stay with guys.

"That guy over there," He began, pointing towards a sly looking boy with shifty eyes, oily hair, and rat like features. "Is Nobara Mitsuri. He's not really a bad ally…if you're smart and keep at least five steps ahead of him." Rin nodded and cast a discreet yet analyzing glance towards Nobara who, in turn, caught her gaze and frowned.

Rin looked away rather quickly and her gaze landed on a mean looking gorilla of a boy. Kohaku's eyes followed her's and he smiled. "That's just Fuji Nokowata. He's a big teddy bear despite his appearance, and a good friend of mine. I'm also asked him to be your body guard." Rin blinked and studied the beady eyes gorilla more closely. He was a rather muscular person…well he would put a few of the world famous wrestlers to shame anyway.

Even despite his size she couldn't help but like him, He just radiated a sort of friendliness Rin was sure she would need in the weeks to come. Again Rin's gaze wandered until they alighted on that of particularly handsome guy…that was staring right at her. Rin gulped and tried to keep the heat of her flush from her face as one of his dark brows rose and he smiled.

Kohaku's voice cut through her embarrassment with a terse, "That's Hin-san. He's an upper classmen and will probably only have this period with you." Rin sighed in relief and was turning away from Hin-san when Kohaku finished his first thought with a slightly disgusted sounded, "He's also as gay as the rainbow…and unfortunately…another body guard." Rin's eyebrows shot up to dance with her shaggy bangs and a flush crept up her white cheeks. Hin-san winked devilishly at her, waving an overzealous hand at her.

Clamping a hand over mouth to stance the flow of giggles, (her voice being one of the things she couldn't make male no matter what she did) she stooped her shoulders as she noticed Kohaku's annoyed glare. Peeking up at him trough her too long lashes she muttered a husky, "Sorry." In the most apologetically male voice she could muster. Kohaku was in the process of rolling his dark blue eyes when his entire body snapped to rigid attention.

Rin lifted one eyebrow and looked at him, following his glower to a place near the door where a crowd of boys hovered. "Sesshomaru Kobernoff." She heard the words come out in a rushed whisper of malice that she was totally unable to comprehend. Rin let her eyes travel over the crowd, still searching for the object of her brother's powerful contempt. Then she saw him. It was just a mere glimpse…but she knew that man was the target of her sweet, mild tempered, brother's loathing.

The guy was tall…a good six foot at the very least. With a lean, well muscled body shown of too perfection by his special cut school uniform. The navy blue jacket had hung open, exposing a well-built chest and powerful stomach incased in a tight black turtleneck sweater. His face, though, had been an utterly sinful delight…though her own choice of words was a little…lax. If she'd even seen the Dark Angel himself in a disguise…he was nothing compare dot this man. He was just that beautiful, his face alone would have moved Michelangelo to genius.

With his high forehead; slightly Roman nose; firm, mobile and softly tempting lips; deep set almond shaped eyes, tipped down slightly in the corners and of the most peculiarly melted amber color; and a strong angular jaw. He was a living breathing marble masterpiece, with those flashing straight white teeth, and locks of shaggily tamed white silver locks that flirted outrageously with the small nick on his right jaw and the dimple in his left cheek. But what had gotten her were the amber pools of his eyes, they were what told her he was a foreigner.

She didn't know how that could be but…she just knew somehow. It was then that Kohaku decided to fill her in. "He's a German exchange student that decided to stay for longer than expected. He'd made it big in America as a male model, an actor, and a pretty decent singer. Though with that atrocious accent of his I don't see how that was accomplished." Rin grinned despite herself and was favored with a dark scowl.

"Well he does sound fascinating." Kohaku scoffed at her light comment and said, "Yeah he's all the rage over here right now…and it's bloody well making all of us decent folks sick. Even my darling Alexandra is enamored with him!" He mourned, clutching his hand to his chest. Rin was just about to give him a light dressing-down when the first period bell rang.

"Well I better get going." Kohaku said, his eyes softening when he looked down into Rin's now pale face. "Don't worry love." He crooned, his voice appropriately low and soft enough so not to be overheard. "I'll see you at lunch." With that last pronouncement and a subtle pat on her cheek, Kohaku took his leave, whisking himself off, and leaving Rin totally alone.

A flash of fear rattled through Rin as all the boys began to file into their seats.

"Excuse me, but vould jou mind very much eef I sat by jou?" The deep German (Russian, whatever.) accented voice came from her right and Rin blushed crimson and shook her head, looking away quickly. There was a quick rustle of fabric and then Rin finally looked up. Sesshomaru Kobernoff's dark amber eyes were staring straight at her. His eyes glinted merrily as he caught her looking at him. "Vell, vell, vell…look vhat ve 'ave here…." His dark, deep voice sent a shiver up and down Rin's spine. "Jou are a very pretty boy. Much to pretty for jour own good might I add."

Rin blushed rosily as his voice dipped and flowed with his accent…making his compliment all the more unnerving. Ignoring him Rin tried to call her attention to the teacher who had settled himself in front of the unruly classroom. "Class!" His sharp authorative voice brought an abrupt end to most of the talking. He let his gaze sweep over the classroom before, with a satisfied smile; he sat down at his desk.

"We have a new student today, and I would like you all to give a great big welcome to Mr. Matsumoto." A collective rumble came as all the boys turned to stare at her. Each and every one of them had either a look of friendly interest on their face or…. Rin gulped…. a rather badly misplaced look of hostility. "Uh…um…" Rin lowered her eyes. "I'm Rintakami Matsumoto." She'd lowered her voice to a husky timbre that she hoped was low enough to fool this group of boys.

Rin thought she was in the clear just as a slightly tenor voice called from the front, " You mean you're THE Kohaku Matsumoto's bro?" Rin nodded her head and tried to hide her flush. THE Kohaku Matsumoto? She was going to have to play with that when she got home. He must have done something incredibly stupid to—"More like his little sister. What kind of guy like Kohaku-sempai would have a brother that looks like a chick?"

Rin flushed at the jeer delivered from the other side of the room. She felt herself sink lower into her chair and die when the crowd of guys burst into laughter, pointing out all of her feminine attributes. "Look at him! Long eyelashes! Thin eyebrows! Smooth white skin! Blushes! The only things missing are the boobs!" The second guy shouted merrily joining his friends in laughter.

Just when Rin thought the worst day of her life couldn't compare to this, her avenging angel stepped in. "Mr. Murimoto would you please get to the lesson? I'm sure Rin-san has had enough ruffling for today." Rin almost sighed in relief as Fuji Nokowata irately directed his question towards the flustered teacher. Fuji's back up wasn't taken lightly to the other males in the room. If Fuji was on Rin's side, everyone else would be too. Rin smiled slightly as she caught Fuji's look, he nodded, knowing exactly what he'd done.

"Oh," The teacher stuttered, clearly uncomfortable at being reminded of his job. "Yes, you're absolutely right Mr. Nokowata. Class, please turn in your seats and leave Mr. Matsumoto alone." One by one the class slowly turned in their seats. Expelling a short breath, Rin glanced in Sesshomaru's general direction, just now noticing he hadn't taken part in the joshing she'd got a few moments before.

He was frowning lightly, his hand and pencil working fervently over and opened spiral notepad. Rin was just about to turn back to the work before her when she caught a few muttered words that trickled beautifully from his mouth. For a moment she listened, totally dumbfounded by the angelic mumblings coming from his mouth. Then he looked up and over at her. Rin gulped and flushed bright red as his eyes narrowed.

He must think her either incredibly weird, or very rude, what with the way she'd been staring and all. Rin hurriedly looked away, disconcerted by the knowing look in his eyes. She could feel his eyes probing her profile and eyeing her attire. A reluctant sigh tripped forth from his lips as he finally refocused his attention.

Rin sighed with relief as the bell rang for the end of the school day. Kohaku would be here any minute to pick her up to go home and she still had to pack her stuff. All day Kohaku had been popping in and out of her class rooms keeping an eye on her two self proclaimed guards. They had flanked her on either side, sending poisonous glares to any and every male in the vicinity.

As if the two, meant Wellers, were conjured up they both entered the classroom. Rin waved farewell to them, earning a curt nod from Fuji and energetically friendly wave from Hin-san. Rin chuckled and continued to pack her bag. She was just about trough when a pair of long fingered hands rested themselves on her desk and a deep all-to-familiar voice said, "Vell, hello my pretty."

Rin froze as one hand came up and fingered a lock of her soft, short hair. "Kobernoff." She said in the soft husky voice everyone had placed as shy and boyish. A dark velvet chuckle rippled up an down her spine as he flicked at the piece of hair he'd been toying with. "Formalities, what a waste of time. Please, call ME Sesshomaru…eef you vill…of course."

Rin straightened her shoulders and brought her gaze up to his. His mouth, so perfectly sculpted, was tipped up into an almost mocking smile. His eyes were glowing and warm…a little too warm. Rin gulped, the retort she had dieing a premature death. Another chuckle rumbled in his chest and he stepped around the desk and into the aisle. He stepped forward and Rin instinctively stepped back. He stepped forward again, and Rin took another shaky step backwards.

It continued this way until finally Rin's back hit the wall. A gasp, much to light for a male, had Sesshomaru's eyes pinned to her mouth. His eyelids drooped and his gaze became hooded and hot. Without her noticing it, his hand came up to her cheek, brushing along it lightly until his fingers skimmed her full bottom lip.

It was then that Rin remembered she'd put on her favorite cherry lip-gloss. Damn, always at the worst of times. Rin stopped berating herself long enough to hear the words coming from Sesshomaru's mouth. "Jour lips," He whispered huskily gazing down at his thumb as he ran the pad of it over her bottom lip. "Are much to pretty to be a man's…it is a shame." He stated, scraping his fingernail over the soft flesh of her mouth.

"So full…so invitingly pink, perfectly shaped…and damndably sexy." His accent flitted through the words…making them all the more…. for lack of a better word…erotic. Rin felt her heart flutter excitedly. She'd never had a man stare at her lips in such a manner…. as if…as if he was going to kiss her

Then his head lowered, just until his lips barely touched her's. Rin gasped and Sesshomaru's mouth landed on her's, swallowing the tiny, too feminine sound. Rin's mind reeled as Sesshomaru stepped closer, pressing her firmly between himself and the wall. Rin gasped again as Sesshomaru placed his hips firmly against her's and wrapped a strong, made of steel, arm around her middle.

Warning bells rang determinedly as Sesshomaru's hand slipped lower, caressing her lower back, and eliciting a moan from deep within Rin's throat. She shouldn't be doing this, Kohaku would be here any minute and she should really…not….be…doing…this….Sesshomaru's hand had reached the delicate slope of her bottom and was moving lower, trying to find a firm hold.

Rin squealed as his fingers grasped the soft skin and squeezed roughly. She should really not be doing this! Rin was about to pull back and fire a much-needed blow to Sesshomaru's midsection when his tongue slipped into her slightly parted mouth, dancing attendance on the wet cavern. Rin moaned and found her self-pushing to get closer to the warm taunt body in front of her.

Just as Sesshomaru's hand slipped to the front of her shirt, his warmth left her. Rin, dazed and slightly disoriented, didn't notice Kohaku. But at the sound of flesh pounding into flesh, her senses returned. Her eyes first focused on the fist that slammed into Sesshomaru's jaw, then onto Kohaku who grabbed her bag, and marched towards her.

Rin gulped…. she always got it bad when Kohaku was mad…. and if his flaring nose and bright red cheeks had anything to say about it…. he was pissed… Rin winced as his fingers bit into the soft flesh of her arm. He dragged her past Sesshomaru and half way to the door before her released her and swung around to glare fiercely at Sesshomaru, who half sat on the floor, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, a bruise already appearing on his jaw.

When Kohaku spoke his voice was seething with venom. "If you ever…. ever…lay your hands on my little si—brother…again…I'll kill you." Sesshomaru's gold eyes swept coldly over Kohaku then to Rin who was shifting glares between the two of them. He didn't reply. Which made Kohaku's anger even more formidable. But instead of returning to pound Sesshomaru some more, he about faced and marched out of the room. With one last glance at Sesshomaru, who was now dusting himself off, Rin dutifully followed.

Sesshomaru rubbed his hand over his swollen jaw. Damn, Colleen was gonna get him for that one. Sesshomaru grinned with satisfaction…though he supposed it had been worth the wrath of a brother like Kohaku to get a kiss from his little…."brother". Slowly Sesshomaru ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Another smile creased his face as he whispered lightly…. "Ummm, strawberry."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sooooooooooooooo………………….how was that? You finally got to meet the Famed Sesshomaru after A couple of brutal weeks of waiting. Anyhooo…. what did jah think…I know I cant' write the whole…Russian accent but I tried! Lol, Well, please R&R!


	4. I know what you're hiding

Howdy all! Well, since Bi school has been such a success, I have decided to put the next chap up early, I hope you like it, I'm also gonna add a preview to a new story if I can! So please R&R!

Disclaimer: I NO OWN INU!

Chp 4: I know what you're hiding!

Rin placed her head on her desk and sighed heavily. It had been three days since the unfortunate kiss with Sesshomaru, and Kohaku was still fuming. It had taken all of her persuasion skills to get him to lay off the idea of a school wide jumping session. Rin rolled her eyes and thought of the way Alex had just smiled extatically at the news and tried to calm her boyfriend. Lifting her head up with a with another heavy sigh, Rin looked about her third period classroom. Fuji and Hin-san were up at the front and she had abosolutely no one to talk to.

Just as Rin forced herself to focus on her work the classroom door creaked open and Sesshomaru sauntered into the room. His school uniform had been traded for a a leopard print trench coat with a matching hat, dark sunglasses, a violet sweater, baggy black cargo pants, and shiny knee-high boots. To say the least...he looked like one of those really eccentric gay guys. Rin muffled her giggle with one hand and returned to her work, choosing to ignore Sesshomaru as he took his seat beside her.

The minutes stretched on into the annoying silence that accopanied every test until someting caught Rin upside the head (but which side? dun dun duuuuuh!) and landed with a sharp fwap on her desk. Staring blanky at it for a moment she noted how it was folded in the guys favored football style and quickly looked from side to side, trying to find the culprit. After a moment she snatched it off her desk and unfolded it. And the words written there...well, let's say the just totally freaked her out.

Stunned, she re-read it, still not totally able to comprehend all that was written.

_I know your secret._

_Meet me behind the cafeteria after school._

_Bring no one._

_Or else._

_Signed, You know who. _

Rin quickly glanced towards Sesshomaru...too bad he was busy sleeping. She ruled him off the list, rolling her eyes. How could a spoiled actor liked this one possibly figure out something as colossal (?) as her secret. Well, Rin sighed, she'd just have to wait and find out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin looked cautiously aroun the corner of the cafeteria and let her gaze wander around the back of the school as she walked around it. Well no one yet but just to be...she stopped, catching site of a familiar lavendar sweater...black boots...and shiney silver hair. Sesshomaru Kobernoff reclined against the back entrance of the cafeteria, munching on a rather large chocolate chip cookie.

Just as Rin turned to run Sesshomaru lifted his head and caught site of her, flashing one of his superstar smiles in her direction. He stood and waved to her, and Rin felt her stomach sink. This couldn't be good. "Hey! Jou're late!" He scolded lightly as she neared him. Rin gave a half hearted smile and shrugged. "Yeah...so, you wanted to talk to me?" She tried to sound as casual as possible, but yah know, it's just not that easy when you think someone knows your a girl when you're pretending to be a guy.

Sesshomaru let a slow smile curve his mouth and he leaned against the clostest wall. "Yes, so I did little vone." He frowned and shoved off the wall coming in close in front of her. "Jou know I know jour secret right?" His face was totally serious as he ran one long finger down her cheek. "Jou don't have to hide it...I vouldn't hold it against you." Rin's heart pounded frantically against her ribcage. He couldn't know! He just couldn't! It would ruin all of her and Kohaku's plans, it would--what did he mean by not holding it against her?

"I mean, many boys jour age are confused about their sexualities." He continued, totally unaware of the gears turing slowly in Rin's head as she tried to peice together the words he'd spoken. Confused about her..."Of course it's perfectly okay for any male to be," Sexuality? Then it hit her. Was he suggesting she was..."Gay." The word ran trough Rin's mind at break neck speed and she rewound it slowly.

Gay? He thought she was gay? Rin almost laughed out loud in relief. He only thought she was...then the emormity of that accusation hit her. He thought she was...okay, Rin took in a deep breath. It'd be best just to play this out with anger like most males did...she hoped. Rin looked up to find Sesshomaru smiling down at her. What was he smiling for? "Okay look," She said taking a quick step back and putting her fiercest scowl on. "I don't know who the hell you think you are saying stuff like that," Rin watched as Sesshomaru's smile started to slip. "But if you go around telling people I'm gay, I will personally tear off your balls and hang them on the flag pole." That sounded like a good male threat...right?

She sure hoped so beacause she was getting out of here. Making an abrupt about-face Rin stomped off...just soon enough for Sesshomaru to flash a thumbs up at a nearby bush that wiggled suspiciously behind her back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Soooooooooooooo sorry for being so late in writing! I hope you liked this chap! I love you all so bear with me! And what's up with Sesshomaru? Weird...well you'll just have to wait and find out! Toddles! Please R&R!


	5. Visiting my home

Chp. 5: Visiting my home.

Rin glared up at her ceiling as her mind silently raged over Sesshomaru's more than friendly advance on her person (maybe she's over-reacting just a tad? is that a word?) Hmph, if only the tabloid mongers and his little fan girls had seen him trying to feel up a guy. Rin's anger was replaced with a smug smile. Oh, that story would have been sweet. She couldn't wait to see some dirt on him in the newspaper!

Then she blinked. What was it about that guy that made her usually mild temper flare? Shaking her head Rin flopped over onto her stomach. Kohaku chose that exact moment to charge into her room, his voice raised and face livid. "You will not let that stupid Russian into this house Alex, I forbid it!" He yelled over his shoulder as Alex hurried in after him.

"But darlin' he's waiting outside! Just let Rin borrow some of your clothes and they can watch a movie or something in the living room." Rin raised her eyebrows curiously at the two of them until the words finally began to sink in. Sesshomaru was here? At her house! If Rin had been one to give into her spurts of anger...she would have at that moment. Sitting up she watched as Alex rifled through her clothing and snatched up the breast binder and a pair of Kohaku's plaid pajama pants.

"Hey! I was looking for those!" Kohaku stared at the article in question as Alex flung them at Rin. "Here, put these on and go and greet your guest." With a wink Alex shoved Kohaku from the room. After a moment of stupefied staring Rin burst into action, if she had to let that Russian distraction into her house, she'd at least get decent.

Hurriedly Rin dressed, and sprinted out of her room to the front door. Taking a moment to catch her breath Rin braced herself and opened the door. Then blinked. He wasn't there. Rin walked out into the hallway and looked left. Nope, nothing. Then right. Nope, nada—a small eep escaped before she could control it. He was leaning against the wall, all nonchalant grace and that annoying male confidence.

He was reading something and didn't seem to notice she'd come out, so she took her time pursuing his attire. His short hair was covered partially by a black beanie that had a Jack Skeleton head emblazoned on the front. A small silver chain and cross hung around his neck and his chest was shown to perfection by a tight knit black sweater, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His baggy, no doubt designer, jeans hung low on his hips and were tucked into his almost always present black knee-high buckle-up boots.

Just then he looked up and caught her staring. His eyes twinkled merrily and boldly looked up and down the length of her. Hey, turn-about's fair play. Rin blushed and glowered at him. "What do you want?" She asked, trying to sound tough even though her little heart fluttered. Sesshomaru looked up and his gold eyes snapped challengingly.

"Vell, first off I just thought I vould apologize for my behavior the other day, I admit I vas out of line." Rin nodded her agreement and watched him hang his head in shame. Rin was just about to dismiss him when he pushed up from the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Taking a step back she eyed hi suspiciously.

"Oh don't look at me like that!" He said in exasperation, frowning at her. "I just vanted to come and make amends, maybe see if the movie I brought would tempt you to let me stay a while?" He looked hopeful as he pulled a DVD case from his back pocket and held it up for her inspection. Rin read the title and her eyes widened. _Moulin Rouge_. How did he? She looked back at him questioningly. He shrugged. "I do my research." He smiled then, a flash of straight white teeth and Rin grinned in return.

"Whatever dude. Come in." Rin lead him into the living room where she pointed to the couch, indicating he sit there, and snatched the DVD case from him. Bending down Rin turned on the TV and popped the movie into the DVD player. Straightening back up Rin turned. "Hey, d'you want some popcorn or something?" His head snapped up slightly and Rin looked at him curiously. He just smiled and nodded. As she entered the kitchen she thought she heard a muttered, "or something".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Rin! Kohaku and I are gonna go out for a while! Can I trust you two to behave while we're gone?" Rin glanced back into the living room when Alex's voice rang out. Balancing the bowl of popcorn in one hand and a couple sodas in the other Rin walked into the living room. "Er…sure, when will you be back?" Alex gave a delicate shrug and glanced pointedly at Sesshomaru who was unfolding himself from the sofa. "Whenever, don't wait up! And you're welcome to stay the night if you want to." She directed the answer to Sesshomaru who nodded and smiled at her.

Rin's mouth dropped open. What an evil betrayer! She glowered at the closed front door through which Alex and Kohaku had made their exit. Turning Rin jumped when she almost ran into Sesshomaru. "Vhoa! Careful!" The popcorn was scooped from her arms. "Jou could have just asked and I vould have helped jou know." His look was reprimanding.

Rin shrugged, trying to cover the blush that stole over her cheeks. "Sorry." Sesshomaru nodded and turned, walking happily to the couch and plopping down with the large bowl of popcorn. Rin shook her head and plopped down beside him and grabbed the remote.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rin glanced over at Sesshomaru who was popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth. It was their third bowl and they hadn't even gotten more then halfway into the movie! Smiling Rin turned back to the screen. She'd just gotten into it when she felt Sesshomaru shift beside her. She looked down. He'd put the popcorn on the coffee table and was now….not settling back.

Rin swallowed hard. She so wasn't in the mood for a repeat of the other day…..so way was her heart beating so fast? Rin chanced a glance in his direction. He was staring at her, his gold eyes roving over her face. Slowly she turned and faced him, giving him a small little frown. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and then leaned forward, crowding in close. Rin's eyes widened as he traced his finger over her cheek. "Rin….can I…." He stopped and to her surprise looked utterly nervous. Rin blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Can you?" She waited watching him swallow and glance down at her mouth. "Can I……I know this is going to sound veird but can I…..kiss jou?"

Rin balked and pulled back. "What!" Sesshomaru looked uncertain as he cupped her cheek. "It's just…..I've never liked anyvone like I like jou…..and I was vondering if I could kiss jou to see if…erm…vell…" Suddenly his mouth was on her's crushing their lips together hotly. Rin squeaked and tried to push him away, only to have him settle himself between her legs.

Rin felt her bones start to melt with the first flick of his tongue over her lips. Slowly her mouth parted allowing him this little thing he had asked. Of course, she'd have to end it soon or else her heart would pop out of her chest. For a minute she let the kiss continue, never realizing how much deeper she was being pulled in until she felt his hand against the bare skin of her stomach.

Something about that touch gave her the strength to kick-start into action. Using all the strength that she had left she bucked underneath him, successfully knocking him onto the floor beside the coffee table. Rin raised a shaky hand to her head and rubbed away the perspiration there. She didn't think she could survive the rest of the night with him now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeelllll…………….that was interesting! I hope you guys liked it! I know it took me forever to update but I hope this was a good enough I'm sorry! Oh also if you didn't know the sequel to Fallen Angel is up! Hope yah like! Please review! Toodles!


	6. Where do we go from here?

Well, well, well…..I know you guys were just itching to see what happens next so I won't keep you waiting! R&R!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the INU characters!

Chp. 6: Where do we go from here?

Rin walked hurriedly to her bedroom, not even glancing back when Sesshomaru called her name. "Rin! Rin wait up!" (I'm dropping his accent so just pretend it's there okay?) Rin touched one hand to her flaming cheek and scowled. '_Not on your life buddy!_' Stepping trough the threshold she her hand to grab door and slam it shut. '_He can show himself out, the presumptuous bastard._' She thought irritably. Just as her hand connected with the knob, Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her and whirled her to around to face him.

Rin stood, shocked for a moment and then started to flail her arms wildly. "Let go of me! Let go of me right now you _stupid, no-talent_---." Sesshomaru's mouth crushed onto her's, successfully preventing the last words from slipping out. Rin stiffened. Was he really kissing her? Rin's head spun wildly for a moment, a flush rising up all over her body as she instinctively swooned towards Sesshomaru's hard body. '_This is wrong!_' The sane, very distant voice in her head screamed as Sesshomaru's tongue ran slowly over her bottom lip.

She shouldn't be doing this…..she could blow her cover! Tearing away from him she closed her eyes and swung her fist….and was utterly horrified when it connected with his left eye. Her eyes flew open and up to his. The on she'd hit was starting to swell and his mouth was agape as he stared at her in indignation. A giggle bubbled out of her mouth and her hands flew up to cover the smile and laughter that followed. As if snapped out of a trace he shook his head and glared at her.

"So, you think that was funny do you?" She shook her head slowly and a snort of laughter escaped between her fingers. He came toward her and Rin was gone, hurrying to her bed where upon Sesshomaru leaped and tackled her into the mattress. The air rushed from her lungs on impact, coming out as loud breathy laughter. His arm wound around her waist bringing her back flush against his stomach. He was laughing. It reverberated through his chest and onto her back, making her aware of just how awkward a position they were in.

She tried to picture how it would look and found herself blushing. She on her knees underneath him, and him propped on top of her back, his hard hips cradling hers, one of his arms wrapped over her stomach. Both panting. Rin could have sworn her eyes crossed. His laughter had stopped and she felt his breath on her ear, warm and moist.

"You know, I could have you right now…..if I wanted." He nipped the delicate shell of her ear, and she shivered. "I could make you want me. Just because we're both guys….doesn't mean you should pretend to hate me for coming on to you." Rin opened her mouth to retort but was cut off. "No, don't argue….I've seen the way you look at me….the way your eyes always linger on my mouth when I speak…..I've felt you shiver at my touch countless times, heard you moan when I kissed you." Rin whimpered as he nibbled at the back of her neck then licked it soothingly.

"See? Even now you react to my touch….you know that little mewling sound you make…..well…" He pressed his hips into her butt and Rin could very well guess what he meant. "Now I don't want to come off as inexperienced to you but…." She could tell by his voice he was embarrassed and she was oddly pleased by the fact. "I-I've never been with a guy. So….so it's kind of strange to me…as it must be for you." She felt one of his large hands spread and move lower on her stomach searching for the waistband of her pants. "But…" He kissed her neck and brushed his fingers over the stuffed crotch of her pants. "I could make it good--." He fingered the peep hole in her pajamas, and her mind turned crystal clear and as sharp as a tack.

She couldn't let him find out! He'd be mortified! He'd kill her! Thinking quickly she grabbed his hand and twined it with her's. "No, please." She gasped pulling his hand to her cheek so he could feel the burning color staining her face a brilliant red. "I--." She fumbled for words. "I-I'm--." He softly stroked her cheek with the backs of his knuckles. "You're what?" He asked quietly. "I'm scared." She felt him stiffen and then begin to fall sideways, dragging her with him.

They landed on their sides with a thump and he gathered her close to him placing his chin on top of her head, wrapping an arm around her middle and twinning one long leg with her's. They lay there in silence for a long time until he finally spoke. "I've never…been aroused by a male before." Rin stared at the wall across from her and made a non-committal noise. After a few more moments he released her and slid off the bed. Rin blinked and sat up to look at him. He turned around when he reached the doorway and leaned against the doorjamb.

Rin lifted an eyebrow. He threaded one hand into his hair and jutted his hips forward with an I-know-you-want-me smile. Rin rolled her eyes and slipped off the bed brushing past him as she made her way to the living room. "How 'bout we watch something scary to cool our systems huh?" She called over her shoulder. And heard what soundly suspiciously like a laugh in answer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sooooooo, what cha think my pets? Did I do good? I hope so! Please review! Love yah'll! Toodles!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
